Once upon a time
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Six campers in the world of Maple Story hurdle up together to tell stories. Not my first attempt at humour, but I will accept flaming. "you sucked" "I said no comments!" LOL at these two phrases.... Read the story to find out more! Oneshot, of course.


**(A/N) **

**I decided to take a break from The Ten Brothers of Maple Story, so I wrote this stupid LOL story. Flame me if the quality sucks, I don't mind. I'm just happy to receive a review. =) I warn you, this is short. And yeah, it's humour. **

_**Six campers, Ben, Mutton, Galaxy, Kenny, Jessica and Dawn were outside their tents, keeping warm with their campfire. Mutton was urged to tell them a story. **_

"Why must I be the one to tell the story?" Mutton groaned. "Because we command you!" Kenny said in a fierce tone. "But why must I listen to you?" Mutton argued.

"Or I'll stab you with my Fork On A Spear." Kenny did an F5 face, and the four other campers took out their weapons and did a F5 face along with Kenny. Mutton sighed.

"Once upon a time…." Mutton started. Everyone hurdled up and their eyes lit up. Mutton continued, "once upon a time, there lived an ugly duckling. It was really tremendously ugly that everyone living around it died. The end." Mutton looked quite pleased with himself.

"That's not a story." Ben did an F7 face. "Yes. We want a real story." Dawn said. Mutton did an F7 face. "Okay, okay. This was what my friend told me…"

"Once upon a time, there lived three ugly people…."

_**In the story….**_

"_Once upon a time, there lived three ugly people. One dark evening..." _

"Why do you always wear a pile of dung on your head?" Jen, the eldest brother pointed to his 2nd brother, Gabriel's hat. It was made of clean dung. At least, everyone thought it was clean.

Gabriel was about to respond, when the smallest of their family, Jane, came rushing over. "Hey! Our cousin is going to visit us tonight!" Jane grinned, and everyone started talking at once.

"_Their so-called cousin was a wealthy guy who lived in the big city…." _

"Waiting….." Jen, Gabriel, and Jane said together in a bored tone as they sat on a log. Gabriel was drooling from waiting already.

Finally, their cousin, Jupiter, arrived in his gigantic limousine.

"Hello, cousins! I found this Captain Hook hook in my limo. Wonder who could have thrown it there. I love it anyway!" Jupiter grinned, swinging his hook madly.

"_Jupiter asked his cousins whether they wanted to come with him and live with him in the big city." _

"Oh sure…" the three ugly people said in a very bored tone, and jumped into his limo.

"_But because of the hook on his hand, Jupiter couldn't drive properly. The car crashed and everyone was knocked unconscious. When the four people woke up, they found themselves in a strange place…" _

"Where are we?" Jen asked. A strange man wearing an Easter suit even though Easter holiday was still very far away appeared.

"This is the gateway to Hell." he said in a boring tone. "That means we're dead!" Jane cried.

"Yep. But that is because of an error in the technical system. The High Council instructs me to grant you one wish before sending you back to Earth." the Easter Bunny man took out a wand. "Your wish, miss?"

"I want to be pretty!" Jane squealed. "Granted…." the man's eyebrows were drooping as he waved his wand. Immediately, Jane became quite pretty and the man teleported her back, wishing this would end so he could go to sleep.

"I want to be handsome!!!" Jen and Gabriel yelled rudely together, and soon, a blinding light covered them and they became gorgeous. They yelled happily and the man sent them off.

"Your wish?" the man asked Jupiter. "They are now as gorgeous as me!" Jupiter huffed. Then he lit up. "I wish for all them to be ugly again!"

The man giggled and he waved his wand, then teleported Jupiter back. \

Jupiter fell from the skies and landed on his feet to face three ugly and furious people: his cousins. "NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" they yelled and began beating him up.

_**End of story. **_

"No comments. I know I'm awesome." Mutton beamed. Everyone did an F7 Face. "You sucked." Kenny said. "I SAID NO COMMENTS!!!" Mutton lashed out, and shrieked, "NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"

**(A/N) LOL, I got my inspiration from a Youtube video. The video is a story similar to this one. So, I decided to share this humour with everyone. I'm still laughing. LOL…. **


End file.
